


To Early Morning Plots and Aloe-Cucumber Facemasks

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Oneshot!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Just how much damage would Hide do to the CCG just so he could have a lazy morning with Kaneki?





	To Early Morning Plots and Aloe-Cucumber Facemasks

Hide put one of his phones down and picked up another, sending off a quick message. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, then picked up one of his favorites, a bright blue one with a little kitten charm on it and shrugged. He couldn’t help but smile as he typed out his next message.

His was jostled and almost dropped the phone when an arm was thrown over his chest and a leg over his hips. Kaneki snuggled against him, huffing softly. Hide thought he was still asleep until he cracked open an eye.

“I should really get up,” he murmured in a voice that let Hide know that he really, really didn’t want to.

Hide hummed. “You don’t have to.”

“I do though,” Kaneki grumbled. “I fucked up.” Hide already knew. Kaneki got spotted by the doves close to home. Give a day or two and they would be swarming the place looking for leads. Kaneki had to go and create few ample distractions to keep them distracted and busy. He also had to give them somewhere else to look for him rather than just near home.

“Which is why you’re lucky to have me.” Hide gestured to all the phones he had spread out on the bed. “Seems the CCG is having a busy day. Shame too since…” Hide held up the bright blue phone and shook it cheekily. “They seem to be having some technical difficulties.”

Kaneki fixed Hide with an even look, then laughed and pressed his face against Hide’s neck. “You’re terrible. I love you.”

“Going to stay in bed then? I think I bought you a couple days.” Hide carefully put all the phones in the nightstand and then rolled over to face Kaneki. “Lazy day? I think I could use a lazy day.”

Kaneki stared at him long and hard, then groaned and rolled over. He threw a pillow over his head. “Noooo.”

“ _Yes_ ” Hide hopped out of bed. “Come on. Come on. It won’t be bad, I swear. Okay? I’ll order some pizza –“

“It’s morning.”

“I’ll order pizza _tonight_. After we spend all day watching movies. And eating snacks and – coffee! There’ll be coffee. And facemasks.”

Kaneki groaned some more and pulled the blankets over his head too. Hide walked over to Kaneki’s side of the bed and started poking the mass of blankets. There was more groaning and grumbling until Hide’s insistent poking made Kaneki throw the blankets off. Hide just smiled, then leaned down and kissed him gently. Kaneki hesitated, then relaxed into the kiss, abandoning the blankets in hands and reaching out to curl his arms around Hide’s waist instead. Hide hummed happily as Kaneki pulled him closer so that he was half-laying on top of him.

After a minute of so – when Hide started to get breathless – Kaneki pulled away and ask in a resigned voice. “Coffee?”

Hide smiled as smugly as he could when he was pulling off Kaneki, his hair askew, his cheeks flushed and his breathing uneven. “You won’t even have to get up, I swear! Coffee first. Then facemasks.”  
  
“It better be some damn good coffee.”

Hide hurried off to the kitchen and started the prep work. He didn’t used to be as good at making coffee. At all. But he learned when he and Kaneki started dating. Kaneki taught him, though he certainly made himself distracting, so it took multiple times for Hide to learn how – not that he cared much at that point. Coffee making time was a good time.

Hide hummed as he carried two cups back into the bedroom. Kaneki was sitting there and typing on his phone with a pleased little smile on his face. “Touka finds your antics amusing. Apparently the CCG is running around like chickens with their heads cut off.”

“I know I’m awesome.” Hide handed him his coffee. “So, did headquarters light on fire yet?”

Kaneki chuckled. “Right.” He glanced up at Hide as he took a sip of his coffee. “I mean – that’s not possible for you to do, right? Right?  
Hide raised his eyebrows and sipped his own coffee, stepping into the bathroom. He had a stash of facemasks somewhere. He ransacked some drawers before he came across some he bought a couple weeks earlier when he was picking up some medication for the common cold he got.

Hide went back to the bedroom, holding up his prizes before tossing one at Kaneki. Hide crawled into bed, laying on top of the blankets. He put his half-finished coffee on the nightstand before tearing open the facemask package.

Kaneki picked his own up and wrinkled his nose. “Aloe-Cucumber?”

“Stop asking questions and slap the thing on your face.” Hide put his own on and laid back, placing his head comfortably on his pillow and closing his eyes.

There was a heavy sigh, then Hide heard Kaneki open his mask too. There was a grumble, then another sigh. “This thing smells like shit.”

“That has nothing to do with the mask and everything to do with your ghouly sniffer.”

Kaneki shoved Hide a little bit with his leg. “I could be sitting in the kitchen right now. Already having my second cup of coffee. I could be reading. Maybe even watching t.v. and seeing all the hell you’ve raised. But no, I’m sitting here with something slimy on my face that smells like rotting fish and I half-believe that’s what it actually is.”

“Oh come on. I know you like to have soft skin. And this will make your face baby-soft. Trust me.”

Kaneki shifted and Hide could feel his eyes on him. “And why do you say that?”

Hide sputtered. “You’re always stealing my body lotion. _Always_.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I smear it all over my face.”

Hide rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. But it’s either you wear the mask with me, or I get a foot rub. I didn’t spend my entire morning devastating a weird, murderous – and frankly terrifying – organization for shits and giggles, you know.” Hide wiggled his toes.

“No, but you did it con your boyfriend into giving you ‘a day at the spa’ at home?” Kaneki got off the bed and went to the bathroom briefly – presumably to throw out the facemask and wash his face. “I’d say I can’t believe you, but I do.”

“See, you’ve got me figured out.” Hide hummed as Kaneki started massaging his feet. “Hey, what time do you think they start delivering pizza?”

 


End file.
